


Не похоже на Идзаки

by Artaletta



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Action, First Kiss, Handcuffs, M/M, Post-Canon, UST, Yakuza, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaletta/pseuds/Artaletta
Summary: Альтруизм — это действительно не про него.
Relationships: Izaki Shun/Tokaji Yuuji
Kudos: 9





	Не похоже на Идзаки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Crows Zero 2020

— … и знаешь, что эта крашеная мразь мне ответила? — Юджи перевел дух, потом снова вспомнил снисходительную ухмылку на ненавистной — до сих пор ненавистной! — роже и завелся с новой силой. — Знаешь?! «Токаджи, ты дебил. Трубы на то и трубы, чтобы шуметь». Нет, ты понял?! С трубами, выходит, все отлично, это я — дебил! Охуеть логика!

Серидзава, потягивая пиво, задумчиво покивал. Его ноги в пыльных раздолбанных «конверсах» с комфортом покоились на дизайнерском столике, стоившем херову кучу йен, но заведенному до крайности Юджи сейчас было не до мелочных придирок.

— Давай-ка еще раз и с начала, — Тамао сделал глоток лагера и покачал бутылку в руке. — В твоем сортире слишком громко гудят трубы, ты позвонил в обслуживающую компанию, вызвал мастера… а пришел Идзаки? В униформе сантехника и с чемоданом инструментов? Какое занятное стечение обстоятельств.

— Пришел, нихера не сделал, нахамил и ушел! — падая на диван рядом с ним, выплюнул Юджи. — За мои, сука, кровные пять тысяч!

Очень хотелось что-нибудь разбить. Запустить в стену со всей дури, и чтобы — вдребезги, чтобы осколки вокруг фонтаном. Юджи обвел взглядом гостиную, но в его новенькой квартире интерьерных излишков пока не водилось, а отбирать бутылку у Серидзавы было себе дороже. И эта мысль удивительным образом охладила.

— Хотя… есть все-таки кармическая справедливость на свете, — мстительно щурясь, сквозь зубы добавил он. — Идзаки ведь самым умным себя мнил, самым, блядь, перспективным. Идти после школы работать — не смешите его, работа для лохов, а он только в Токио, только в лучший университет! И где же наша звезда сейчас, десять лет спустя? Топ в JT? Клерк в Нанто Банке? Хер там. Ходит по квартирам, в чужом дерьме ковыряется.

— Да, — Серидзава, глядя мимо него, глотнул еще пива. — Это и странно, Юджи. Не стыкуется с Шуном, верно? В принципе странно, что никто из нас все эти десять лет ничего про него не слышал… Но ты действительно дебил, тут с Идзаки не поспоришь, — Юджи мрачно покосился на него, а Серидзава вдруг усмехнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Это ж классика порно, друг мой. Сантехник приходит, нихера не делает, а деньги заплачены… Сантехнику дают уйти? Нет, его пристегивают наручниками к батарее и имеют в особо извращенной форме. У тебя ведь есть наручники? Есть. И даже батарея есть. А ты упустил такой отличный шанс.

В лицо будто жаром плеснуло. Юджи фыркнул и неожиданно для себя рассмеялся, чувствуя, как узел злости внутри расходится окончательно. Наверное, Тамао прав. Не насчет батареи, конечно, но так быстро отпускать Идзаки точно не стоило. Надо было хоть вытрясти из него, как он докатился до такой жизни… только Токаджи, увидев его на пороге в затертой синей униформе, до того прихуел, что Идзаки самому пришлось и искать ванную, и задавать наводящие вопросы, и заполнять какие-то бланки. Потом он Юджи, естественно, взбесил и свалил, как ни в чем не бывало, в закат, но шанс — да, шанс мироздание давало ему неплохой. А Юджи этот шанс похерил… Серидзава, не сводящий с него взгляда, перестал улыбаться и нахмурился.

— Вообще-то, я шутил, — со вздохом сказал он. — А тебя, оказывается, так и не отпустило… Токаджи, столько времени прошло. Пора бы уже и забыть.

— Забудешь тут, — Юджи с силой потер горящее лицо, — когда десять лет все было спокойно, а потом эта сука вдруг взяла и вынырнула, как месяц из-за туч… Сантехник, блядь! Ладно, нахер Идзаки, завтра позвоню в другую службу. А сейчас давай…

Его прервала короткая трель звонка. Серидзава приподнял бровь.

— Ждешь еще гостей? — уточнил он.

Вопрос прозвучал вполне невинно, но раздражение тут же вернулось. Даже мелькнула гнусная мыслишка — хорошо бы это Идзаки что-то забыл; теперь-то Юджи не стоял бы дурак дураком, напрочь забывшим все внятные слова, не хлопал глазами и не пялился на небрежно уложенные вытравленные патлы, он бы!.. Но Юджи, скрепя сердце, задавил ее, как провокационную, прошествовал в коридор и, не глянув в «глазок», распахнул входную дверь.

Однако на пороге обнаружился какой-то незнакомый чувак в синей униформе и с чемоданчиком в руке. Юджи нахмурился: эту форму и этот чемодан он уже видел — буквально два часа назад.

Позади скрипнула кожа и звякнуло стекло о стекло.

— Токаджи-сан? — сантехник, подслеповато щурясь, сверился с квитанцией и дежурно поклонился. — Извините за опоздание. В компанию «Анатаноэ» поступила заявка…

— Спасибо, ваш работник уже приходил, — не дослушав, перебил его Юджи — несмотря на оперативно присланную замену, иметь дело с фирмой, которая нанимает таких, как блондинка, он больше не собирался. — У вас отвратительный сервис и безграмотный персонал, я намерен подать жалобу и обратиться в другую службу. Всего хорошего.

Захлопнуть дверь он не успел.

— Но это ошибка, господин, — Юджи отвесили еще один поклон. — Сегодня на объектах только я, а у вас я еще не был. Это ошибка. Я могу войти? Или вам удобно, чтобы я пришел позже?

— Значит, другого мастера ваша компания не присылала? Как интересно, — неслышно подошедший Серидзава обнял Юджи за плечи и настойчиво отодвинул его с прохода. — Заходите, уважаемый, заходите. Ванная налево. Там что-то с трубами… правильно, Токаджи-сан?

— Я разберусь, господин, — сантехник ловко разулся, по очереди наступив на задники кед, и, сверкая белыми носками, скрылся в ванной. Юджи проводил его взглядом, некстати вспомнил, что Идзаки свои навороченные кроссы снять и не подумал, и наконец-то очнулся. Что-то здесь было не так.

Серидзава, не мигая, в упор смотрел на него.

— Я не понял, — медленно произнес Юджи, — какого хера тогда тут делал Идзаки? И почему — Идзаки? Что вообще происходит?

— Вот и я не понял, — после паузы, заполненной шумом воды и вызывающим невольную дрожь гулом труб, отозвался Тамао. — Вряд ли он, спустя десять лет, настолько по тебе соскучился, что переоделся сантехником. Хотя, может, и настолько... Ладно, подождем. Пиво еще есть?

Ждать пришлось недолго. Серидзава не успел допить вторую бутылку, а Юджи — окончательно сломать себе голову, размышляя над идиотской выходкой блондинки, как выяснились две любопытные вещи. Во-первых, с трубами действительно все было в порядке, гудели они из-за постоянно меняющегося напора, а во-вторых, мастер, который приходил днем, кое-что забыл. Ну, как забыл — прицепил под низ унитаза. Юджи смотрел на это «кое-что», лежащее на ладони у Тамао, и чувствовал, как с головы до ног покрывается липким потом. Ситуация из непонятной и раздражающей резко перешла в разряд херовых.

— Я звоню Генджи, — Серидзава сжал «жучок» в кулаке и вздохнул. — Чувствовал же, что что-то здесь не стыкуется… Только зачем оставлять передатчик там, где обнаружить его — дело двух секунд? Бред какой-то. Не похоже на Идзаки.

***

— RT-2543, одна из самых популярных моделей, — хмуро сказал Токио и, бросив дезактивированный передатчик на пол, раздавил его каблуком. — В той же «Найчо» такие любят. Токаджи, ты остальную квартиру проверил?

— Да, — буркнул Юджи — перестраховщик Серидзава заставил его перевернуть все в комнатах вверх дном, даже постель в спальне перетряхнуть, хотя Идзаки абсолютно точно никуда, кроме ванной, не заходил. — Только причем тут «Найчо», Тацукава? Внешней разведке «Рюсейкай» и нахер не нужен, а лично я — тем более. И, главное, где «Найчо», а где — блондинка?

Генджи, куривший с Тамао возле открытого окна, развернулся и приподнял бровь.

— Еще в ГСУ, — отвечая на незаданный вопрос, со вздохом добавил Токио, — в управлении охраной, в военной контрразведке… в интернет-магазинах. Говорю же, модель популярная. И достать ее — не проблема. Так что думайте, кому вы больше интересны, а я пока тут погуляю, перепроверю все еще раз, — он вытащил из рюкзака детектор прослушки, включил его и, дождавшись сигнала, поманил Юджи к себе. — Токаджи, начнем с тебя. Одежду ты, конечно, прощупать не догадался.

— Думаешь, мы с Идзаки обнимались на прощанье? — оскорбился задетый до глубины души Юджи. — Тацукава, что за гнусные инсинуации?!

— Делай, что он говорит, пока тебя не раздели до трусов, — доставая телефон, спокойно сказал Генджи. — Юджи, ты всерьез решил, что Идзаки — сантехник. Это Идзаки-то! И как теперь доверять твоим гениальным мозгам? Может, он и по плечу тебя не хлопал, а?

— Конечно, не… твою мать!

— Вот видишь. Я выйду на лестницу, кое-кому позвоню. Надо выяснить, чем он занимался все эти десять лет.

— Судя по его кроссам — точно не бедствовал, — перед мысленным взором снова встали синие, расписанные граффити «Рибоки» блондинки, и Юджи расстроенно вздохнул — действительно, где были его мозги, ведь ясно же, что такая дорогая обувь не по карману простому сантехнику. — Только в Идзаки на службе ГСУ я в жизни не поверю! Скорее в то, что он реально по мне соскучился. Хотя… и одно, и другое — полная хуйня.

— И не укладывается в твою картину мира? — Токио, водя вдоль его рук мигающим детектором, сочувственно улыбнулся. — Ты скоро все узнаешь, Токаджи, не волнуйся. Кстати, «жучков» на тебе нет. Уже неплохо, верно?

Вернулся Генджи хмурый.

— Он «младший брат» в Идзума-гуми, — с кривой ухмылкой озвучил он. — Честно говоря, неожиданно.

— Не может быть! — Юджи вскинул голову. — Шестерка во второсортном клане? Это Идзаки-то? Идзаки, который ненавидит подчиняться? Который в Рюсейкай, на правах лучшего друга босса, уже лет восемь был бы вакагасирой?! Знаете, я, пожалуй, передумал насчет контрразведки. Сведения точные?

— Сведения от нашего информатора из полиции, — Генджи взял протянутую Серидзавой сигарету и глубоко затянулся. — Девяносто девять процентов вероятности, точнее только в банке. А Идзума-гуми — давно не второсортный клан, Токаджи. За последний год Таока Нобуро подмял под себя три группировки, влез в строительство и взял под контроль почти пятую часть префектуры. Скоро это будет проблемой.

— Это уже проблема, раз его люди начали подбрасывать «жучки» в квартиры наших, — чиркая зажигалкой и тоже затягиваясь, ровно сказал Серидзава. — Подбрасывать до смешного бездарно, но согласитесь, сам факт наводит на размышления.

— Вот именно что бездарно, — Генджи потер лоб и вздохнул. — Предположим, Шуна действительно послал Нобуро. Блядь, но какой дебил станет цеплять прослушку на унитаз? Он бы еще записку рядом оставил с приветом от господина Таока! Не похоже на Идзаки — так тупо подставиться. Тут что-то не сходится.

— А если… — Токио закусил губу, явно сдерживая улыбку, — это инициатива самого Идзаки, никак не связанная с делами его клана? Может, он потому и выбрал такое место, что надеялся услышать… нечто личное? А что? У всех пристрастия разные. Кому-то нравиться слушать Баха, а кому-то — как Токаджи справляет нужду. Или дрочит в душе.

Серидзава, закрыв лицо рукой, тихо фыркнул, даже Генджи, с каждой минутой мрачнеющий все больше, невольно улыбнулся краем рта.

— Тацукава, я тебя убью, — с бессильной злостью выдохнул Юджи — стоило лишь на секунду представить, что дикая версия Токио окажется правдой, как с организмом что-то случилось — то ли ему резко поплохело, то ли наоборот. — Убью с особой жестокостью, и ничего мне за это не будет. Да, босс?

— Да, — на автомате ответил Генджи, что-то напряженно обдумывая. — Но, возможно… Шун специально оставил «жучок» там, где его легко найти? Может, он и хотел, чтобы мы его нашли?

— Предупреждение? — Серидзава поднял глаза от тлеющего кончика сигареты и, помедлив, добавил: — Да, это единственное логичное объяснение.

— Предупреждение? — скептически переспросил Токио. — А зачем такие сложности? Идзаки знает, как влезть в базу данных коммунальных служб, как установить и активировать RT-2543, но вдруг забыл, что есть е-мейлы и смс? Или, на крайний случай, вторая сигнальная система?

Выразиться по-человечески Тацукава, конечно, не мог. Юджи посмотрел на озадаченные лица товарищей и, вздохнув, вытащил у Серидзавы из кармана пачку «Винстона». А ведь смог продержаться без курева почти два месяца…

— Сказать словами через рот, — с наслаждением набирая полные легкие дыма, перевел он. — Но когда это блондинка искала легкие пути? Заморочиться самому и задурить головы окружающим как раз в его стиле. Мы все делаем по-своему — с задором и через жопу. А связаться с бывшим лучшим другом и нормально поговорить — нет, не слышали.

— Будем благодарны ему и за это, — бывший лучший друг наградил Юджи многозначительным взглядом, ушел на кухню, и вскоре оттуда послышался гул кофеварки. — Принимаем вариант с предупреждением как рабочий. Допустим, Идзума-гуми готовит диверсию против Рюсейкай. Какую? И когда? Что они теоретически могут нам сорвать?

— В обозримом будущем у нас из крупного только жемчуг из Тайваня, — Юджи, посерьезнев, посмотрел на Серидзаву, и тот согласно кивнул. — Поставка по морю. Я лично планировал операцию, и все уже готово; когда траулер встанет на рейде в заливе возле Цубаки, китайские друзья пришлют мне координаты, и им навстречу выйдет наш катер. Но случится это завтра или через три дня — зависит не от нас.

— Значит, точное время пока неизвестно даже тебе? — уточнил Генджи, появляясь в дверях с дымящейся чашкой — наверняка в ней был латте, приторно-сладкий и без кофеина. — А Нобуро, вероятно, не только знает о сделке, но еще и руку на пульсе держит? Гм. Давайте-ка подробности.

— Это не первая подобная сделка, — Серидзава пожал плечами. — Схема продумана и отработана до деталей. На набережной Цубаки — наш рыбный магазин…

— Который формально принадлежит Кен-сану?

— …который принадлежит Кен-сану. Китайцы по бумагам занимаются выловом сайры. Когда они готовы к встрече с нами, в нейтральные воды выходит катер — катер тоже записан на Катагири, — и на него перегружаются ящики с рыбой… рыба только сверху, разумеется, чистого товара — по двадцать килограммов в каждом. Потом катер возвращается в Цубаки, ящики переносят в магазин, в котором сайру уже ждут оптовики. Чеки, накладные — все, как положено. Товар грузят в машины и везут в Осаку. Машины неприметные, но, на всякий случай, бронированные. Все чисто и красиво, Ген. И, главное, Кен-сан вне подозрений. Он мотается на нейтралку по два раза за день, у его магазина фишка такая — рыба на ваш стол прямо из сетей.

— И проколов до сих пор не было, — вставил Юджи, который эту схему разрабатывал и воплощал в жизнь потом и кровью, от первой буквы и до крайнего денежного перевода. — Правда, раньше к нам и Идзума-гуми не совались.

— Раньше и в Рюсейкай предателей не водилось, — Генджи подошел к Тамао и вручил ему чашку, одновременно вытаскивая из пальцев очередную сигарету. — Хватит курить, выпей лучше латте. Итак, где в твоем идеальном плане слабые звенья, Токаджи? Ты ведь понимаешь, что они есть? Лично я уже вижу два.

Юджи поморщился — если исключить совсем уж непредвиденные случайности, типа цунами или падений метеоритов, то Генджи практически не ошибся.

— Первое, как всегда, человеческий фактор. Понятно, что нас Нобуро кто-то сдал. Но Катагири получает координаты траулера в самый последний момент и лично от меня. Надеюсь, он вне подозрений. Матросы, которые ходят с ним на катере, — местные рыбаки, они работают на Кена уже много лет и вообще не в курсе наших дел. Остаются перевозчики.

— Надежные и проверенные бойцы, — Серидзава с подозрением понюхал кофе, сделал глоток и, слизнув с губ молочную пенку, отставил чашку в сторону. — Но об операции знают, конечно, не только они. Ладно, «крысу» мы рано или поздно вычислим. А второе…

— Второе — это сорок четвертая трасса, — Юджи включил планшет, открыл карту и, выведя нужный участок, развернул экран к Генджи. — Единственная дорога, по которой можно выехать из Цубаки на машинах. Она узкая, часто петляет, вдоль нее практически нет жилья, зато сопок с густым подлеском и мест, где можно устроить отличную засаду — хоть отбавляй. Если б нападение планировал я, я бы поставил людей вот здесь, — он перевел карту в режим спутника и увеличил масштаб. — Закрытый поворот, пологое ущелье с одной стороны и крутая, заросшая гора с другой. С учетом фактора внезапности — хер отобьешься.

Все склонились над планшетом и с минуту молчали, разглядывая коварную сопку.

— А это что? — вдруг спросил Токио, ткнув пальцем куда-то в заросли. — Разве не еще одна дорога?

— Это не дорога, — Юджи, уже знающий все окрестности, как родную квартиру, покачал головой. — Скорее, туристическая тропа; она начинается за железнодорожной станцией Цубаки, идет между гор параллельно сорок четвертой, не пересекаясь с ней, и заканчивается вот тут, выходя на тридцать шестое шоссе в районе Оссы. Машина там стопроцентно не пройдет.

— А мотоцикл?

Генджи и Серидзава произнесли это одновременно. Юджи усмехнулся:

— Тридцать километров по горному бездорожью, груженный лишней соткой килограммов, не считая водителя? Только если это будет моя «ведьма», и ее поведу я.

— Тогда вопрос решен, — Генджи выпрямился и хлопнул его по плечу. — Нападет Нобуро или нет — неизвестно, но рисковать товаром мы не будем. Как получишь координаты от китайцев, перегонишь свою «Ямаху» в Цубаки и оставишь у Кена на заднем дворе. Жемчуг переложим тебе в кофры, а ящики с рыбой отправим, как обычно, на машине. И посмотрим. Парней предупредим. Если засада все-таки будет — что ж, спасибо Идзаки, начнем искать «крысу». Если нет… Прокатишься по горам, вспомнишь молодость, подышишь свежим воздухом. Тоже неплохо. И молись, чтобы не было дождя. По размокшей тропе с таким весом не проедешь даже ты.

— Да, — Юджи почесал в затылке, — правда, есть одно «но». Даже с учетом возможного нападения все у нас складывается подозрительно гладко. Мне надо подумать, босс. Ну не верю я в альтруизм блондинки! Дайте мне полчаса.

— Двадцать минут, — Тамао взглянул на экран телефона и, морщась, допил остывший латте. — У Токио через час семейный ужин, а у нас — какая-то благотворительная встреча в центре города. Не хотелось бы опаздывать. Кстати, я тоже не верю в благородный порыв Идзаки, Ген. Тут должно быть что-то еще… потому что альтруизм — это действительно не про него.

***

Дождя не предвиделось. Утро радовало безоблачным небом, спокойным морем насыщенного синего оттенка и мягким теплом, пока не грозящим перетечь в жару. Юджи, вытянув ноги, сидел на веранде ресторанчика с нетривиальным названием «Шустрая креветка», потягивал холодное пиво и жмурился от удовольствия. Все это — и небо, и тихий залив, и «Асахи», и доведенный до совершенства план, — практически тянуло на идиллию; правда, ее немного портил Серидзава, прохаживающийся с телефоном по деревянным мосткам и пугающий матросов Катагири зверским выражением лица.

Очевидно, новости от братьев Миками были более чем херовыми. Как Юджи, собственно, и думал.

— Поешь, парень, — подошедший Кен поставил перед ним тарелку с парой солидных сандвичей и чашку американо. — И собирайся. Байк мы загрузили.

Вернулся мрачный Серидзава. Юджи, вгрызаясь в белый хлеб с отлично прожаренным куском свинины и листьями салата, подтолкнул тарелку к нему, Серидзава с досадой отмахнулся и сел рядом.

— Не хочешь?! — изумился Юджи — случаи, когда Тамао добровольно отказывался от еды, за дюжину лет их знакомства можно было по пальцам пересчитать.

— Нет, — коротко ответил тот и без перехода продолжил: — Миками влезли во все базы, до которых смогли дотянуться. Ничего хорошего, Юджи: диплом с отличием факультета права в Тодае, потом — длительная стажировка в юридической школе Беркли… блядь, ну как можно было принять его за сантехника?!

— Мы это предусмотрели, — хмыкнул Юджи — единожды проколовшись, свою ошибку он учел.

— Да. Но херово другое. Вскоре после возвращения из Штатов Идзаки пропал — исчез со всех радаров, был человек — и нет его. Нигде не числился, не заказывал доставку через инет, не расплачивался кредиткой… ничего. И только три месяца назад он внезапно всплыл — в «младших братьях» клана Нобуро.

— И это мы предусмотрели тоже, — Юджи ненавязчиво придвинул оставшийся бутерброд еще ближе и накрыл руку Серидзавы своей. — Тамао, выдохни. Нас не в первый раз пытаются кинуть. Все будет хорошо. Даже Генджи так не парится, как ты.

— Это только кажется, — Серидзава встряхнулся, хмуро посмотрел на тарелку и со вздохом взял сандвич. — Ладно, Токаджи, двигай, машина пойдет через двадцать минут. И… аккуратней там. Я понимаю, что ты весь в предвкушении, но будь, блядь, осторожен. Не увлекайся. Сначала — дело, личное потом.

Юджи, ухмыляясь, поднялся и с удовольствием потянулся, хрустнув суставами. Само собой, личное потом… только если их общее дело и его личное — почти одно и то же, как ему быть тогда?.. Задняя дверь «Креветки» вела в общий внутренний дворик с магазином Кена; Токаджи толкнул ее и замер, присвистнув от неожиданности.

Его любимая «ведьма» с притороченными по бокам объемными кофрами выглядела очень внушительно. И очень… недовольно.

— Давление в шинах проверили? — сглотнув, спросил он.

— А ты как думаешь? — Кен, осматривающий крепление сумок, оглянулся. — Сто двадцать килограмм, Юджи, но все закреплено надежно, не потеряешь. Тропа вполне проезжая, крутых подъемов мало, главное, не рискуй без необходимости. Так… шлем, перчатки… и куртку застегни. Наверху может дуть.

Губы растянулись в невольной улыбке — наверное, Кен-сан до седых волос будет опекать их, как безголовых судзурановских малолеток… до их седых волос, не до своих. Мотор привычно заурчал; Юджи устроился удобнее, опустил экран на лицо и медленно, приноравливаясь к изменившемуся центру тяжести, вывел «Ямаху» на улицу.

За углом, у входа в магазин, полным ходом шла погрузка сайры — в багажник неброской «Тойоты» матросы переносили синие пластиковые контейнеры. Картина была вполне заурядной, если б не торчащие рядом с машиной парни, в которых кто угодно за милю признал бы якудза. Юджи фыркнул — Серидзава явно рассчитывал на соглядатаев из Идзума-гуми — засек время и прибавил газ.

***

Звуки выстрелов Юджи услышал еще на подъезде к заранее намеченной точке. Место они с Тамао выбрали отличное: с лишенного растительности участка на вершине той самой коварной сопки открывался полный обзор на все происходящее внизу. Юджи заглушил мотор, смахнул с лица пот — квест с подъемом был не из легких, зато они с «ведьмой» мучились не напрасно — и с осторожностью приблизился к краю.

На сорок четвертой вовсю шел бой. Солдаты Идзума-гуми наседали с трех сторон, бойцы Генджи, согласно плану, бросили машину поперек дороги и, отстреливаясь, отступили в ущелье. Вроде бы среди нападавших мелькал рыжий «ирокез» младшего сына Нобуро, Тору, но с такой высоты сказать наверняка было сложно. И какое-то время все шло в полном соответствии со вторым вариантом, но вскоре из-за поворота донесся вой сирен, и Юджи окончательно уверился, что ситуация свернула к третьему.

К основному.

Черные тонированные джипы с мигалками вынырнули практически одновременно с обеих сторон, а секунду спустя откуда-то сбоку послышался гулкий шум лопастей. Спрятавшись за выступ, Юджи вгляделся в эмблему на хвосте зависшего над трассой вертолета и выругался от восхищения. Даже не полиция — Агентство национальной безопасности, отдел по борьбе с организованной преступностью. Да… неплохо блондинка устроилась, а он, дурак, не верил — до тех пор, пока не напряг извилины и не сопоставил очевидные факты. Что же, теперь надо дождаться двух оставшихся пунктов программы и…

И тут «Тойота» взорвалась.

Полыхнуло шикарно — пламя достало почти до половины сопки, на миг ослепило, ярким заревом отразилось в тонированных окнах джипов. Вертолет резко ушел вправо, люди Нобуро бросились врассыпную, прямо в руки агентов, а вот пальба из ущелья, наоборот, стихла: парни из Рюсейкай, с блеском выполнив все поставленные руководством задачи, технично съебали с поля боя, и Юджи невольно выдохнул.

Пункт первый — считать исполненным. Второй же…

— Привет, Токаджи.

… как всегда, выбивался из всяческих графиков — по расчетам Юджи, Идзаки должен был появиться на целых две минуты раньше. Вместе полюбовались бы красочным действом, а теперь что — теперь-то все уже закончено.

В затылок упирался холодный ствол. Юджи поднял руки, медленно развернулся, и теперь ствол упирался ему прямо между бровей. Идзаки улыбался, сверкая белыми заостренными клычками, и начинать беседу явно не торопился. Пришлось начать Юджи — потому что дальше смотреть в эти наглые глаза и случайно не сделать какую-нибудь фатальную глупость было выше его сил.

— Блонди, — ядовито протянул он, — вот это сюрприз. Кого-кого, а сантехника я тут встретить не ожидал.

— Не выебывайся, толстый, — Идзаки улыбнулся еще шире. — Генджи мой намек понял, иначе тебя бы здесь тоже не было. Видишь, я сказал — Генджи. На твой гениальный мозг я даже на надеялся. И давай-ка отойдем от края, пока вертолет не поднялся выше… хотя сейчас ты им нахер не интересен. Зато мне — очень даже. Ты и твои кофры. Покажешь, что везешь?

Юджи скосил глаза. Пистолет был без глушителя — и правильно, в таком шуме стреляй хоть из «Узи», все равно никто не услышит. Шаг они с Идзаки сделали одновременно, Юджи — вперед, с правой, блондинка — назад, с левой. И второй, и третий с четвертым. Получилось очень слаженно, прямо как в танце, еще бы, сука, руки дал опустить.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, что я везу, — на пробу закинул удочку Юджи. Идзаки хмыкнул:

— Конечно, знаю. И ты, и Генджи, и Тамао — очень предсказуемые ребята. Стоило вас слегка подтолкнуть в нужном направлении, и вы все провернули на «отлично». И молодцы, что догадались взорвать машину. Теперь попробуй докажи, что ней не было жемчуга… Стоп. Или я поспешил с выводом? Надеюсь, хоть пару жемчужин хватило ума оставить?

Юджи, вернув ему ухмылку, снова покосился на ствол:

— Оставили больше, не волнуйся. На анализ материал наберется. Только, блонди, я немного не въезжаю — почему ты тут, со мной, а не внизу, с другими братьями? Это господин Нобуро такой умный, что просчитал все варианты и отправил тебя на перехват, или… ты такой хитрожопый, что решил проявить инициативу и кинуть своих же? Кстати, а кто для тебя свои? Может, люди в черных джипах, а, Идзаки?

Лицо Идзаки на миг окаменело, взгляд сделался холодным и цепким; но прошла еще секунда — и на Юджи смотрел все тот же веселый придурок, бесящий до сточенных зубов:

— А вот до этого Такия не додумался бы. Красавчик, Токаджи, хвалю. Но, знаешь, что обидно? Для вас-то разницы никакой.

Что и как он сделал дальше, Юджи, к своему стыду, не понял. Всю левую половину лица вдруг обожгло болью, перед глазами почернело, а когда он смог проморгаться и справиться с приступом тошноты, оказалось, что Идзаки волоком тащит его по земле. Потом Юджи пинком перевернули лицом вниз, защелкнули наручники, выкрутив руки за спину, и наконец-то усадили, даже позволив привалиться к дереву. Ободранная о камни поясница болела — мотоциклетная куртка оказалась хреновой защитой, — а голова зверски кружилась. Кажется, блондинка бонусом к разбитой морде еще и устроила ему сотрясение… Юджи сплюнул скопившуюся во рту горькую слюну и исподлобья взглянул на Идзаки, от души надеясь, что сумел вложить в этот взгляд все полагающиеся по случаю эмоции.

— Не дури, толстый, — серьезно глядя в ответ, посоветовал тот и неожиданно провел пальцем по подбородку, стирая сочившуюся из разбитой губы струйку крови. Юджи дернулся, уворачиваясь от прикосновения, а Идзаки выпрямился, вернулся к краю обрыва и, не оглядываясь, добавил: — Ты все равно ничего не изменишь.

С этим Юджи мог бы поспорить, но пока все шло по плану, и что-то менять необходимости не было. Даже не слишком удобную позу — подумаешь, руки затекут, зато так меньше мутит, а еще с этого ракурса можно безнаказанно пялиться на блондинку, застывшую на фоне чистого неба. На широкие плечи, на обтянутую джинсами ладную крепкую задницу… Юджи сглотнул и, чувствуя, что еще немного — и личное начнет брать верх над общественным, глухо спросил:

— Что там творится, блонди?

— Ничего интересного, — помедлив, отозвался Идзаки. — Всех людей Нобуро увезли агенты; вашу тачку тушат — пока безуспешно, чем, интересно, Тацукава ее напичкал?.. Местные копы перегородили трассу, никого не пропускают, зачем-то проверяют все машины, что стоят в сторону Осаки… а, нет, пропустили пару велосипедистов и парня на мопеде с розовым ящиком на багажнике.

— Доставка еды из «Шустрой креветки», — Юджи тяжело вздохнул. — Черт, надо было утром нормально пожрать…

— Надо было, — Идзаки, сунув пистолет за пояс, вернулся к «Ямахе», пощелкал застежками кофров и принялся неторопливо и обстоятельно проверять содержимое, — потому что, Токаджи, торчать тебе здесь предстоит долго. Надеюсь, ты привился от энцефалита?.. Смотри, какая красота, — он вскрыл один из пакетов, в которые был расфасован жемчуг, высыпал на ладонь несколько жемчужин и продемонстрировал Юджи, как играет на солнце перламутр. — Еще и не сверленные. Первоклассный товар.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — огрызнулся Юджи, — рад, что ты доволен… И все же, Идзаки, объясни по старой дружбе, нахер тебя понесло в Идзума-гуми? Только для того, чтобы подобраться к нам?

Это, кстати, было единственным, в чем он до конца не разобрался. Идзаки вскинул на него глаза, фыркнул и ссыпал жемчуг обратно.

— Вы в Рюсейкай по-прежнему думаете, что мир крутиться вокруг вас одних? Нет, конечно. Я разрабатывал Тору Нобуро. Он в последнее время совсем берегов не видел, а это херово, толстый, сейчас, в конце концов, не девяностые. А тут как раз «крыса» из ваших слила господину Таоке информацию по сделке с Китаем. Скажу тебе по секрету — Тору немного туповат. Внушить ему, что он с легкостью наебет Такию на партию отличного жемчуга, оказалось проще простого, я даже не старался, представляешь? И все в итоге сложилось неплохо — для хороших парней из Агентства и лично меня.

Юджи закатил глаза — скромность блондинки сияла, как хромированная рама «ведьмы» в лучах полуденного солнца.

— Неплохо?! Ты спровоцировал младшего Нобуро к нападению на Рюсейкай, предупредил об этом нас, точно просчитав, как Генджи изменит план, параллельно сдал Тору коллегам… а мы еще и взорвали тачку, обелив тебя со всех сторон, — конечно, проговаривать все это вслух особой нужды не было, но, видя, как расцветает в ответ лицо Идзаки, Юджи испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. — А то, что сто килограмм жемчуга якобы взлетело на воздух — ну, бывает, непредвиденный момент, ты-то здесь причем, да? Блонди, это — не неплохо. Это отлично придумано. Только совесть тебя не замучает? Ладно, ты кинул Нобуро, но сейчас-то ты грабишь друга.

— Брось, толстый, для Генджи это не потеря. Судя по твоей новой квартире, в Рюсейкай не последнюю горсть риса доедают. Переживете. И почему — сто? — Идзаки, застегнув кофр, присел рядом с Юджи на корточки и недобро прищурился. — Должно быть сто двадцать. Токаджи, признайся, ты нарочно округлил до красивого числа? Учти, расстраивать меня не в твоих интересах.

— Вернешься домой и перевесишь, жадный ублюдок, — Юджи сладко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как снова лопается только схватившаяся корочкой трещина на губе. — Кстати, а ты не боишься? Ведь о твоей грязной игре могут узнать и в Агентстве, и в Идзума-гуми. По голове ни там, ни там не погладят.

— Во-первых, сейчас у Нобуро найдутся дела поважнее, что розыск пропавшей «шестерки»… которой, по сути, и предъявить-то нечего. Во-вторых, основной целью Агентства был не жемчуг, а Тору. И они его получили. Даже если кто-то что-то заподозрит — дело со временем замнут, поверь. Вот была бы в машине наркота, тогда к ее пропаже возникла бы масса вопросов. А в-третьих… — ухмылка Идзаки сделалась совсем нехорошей, он снова вытащил ствол и ласково, едва касаясь, провел им Юджи по челюсти. — Есть только один человек, который знает непозволительно много и может сдать меня с потрохами. Догадываешься, кто? А не станет этого человека — и у меня проблем не будет.

Убрать единственного свидетеля и жить спокойно — да, логика в этом определенно имелась. Юджи, не отрываясь, смотрел на Идзаки, но последнее, что его волновало — сможет ли тот нажать на курок. Конечно, не сможет. Ведь что бы не перевернулось в мозгах у блондинки за десять прошедших лет, глаза-то у него остались прежними.

— Зря я пожалел тебя тогда, на вечеринке, — пробормотал он. — Может, сейчас ты бы не тыкал в меня стволом, блонди.

Мочки ушей Идзаки подозрительно порозовели.

— Пожалел? — сквозь зубы переспросил он и, сняв с пояса еще одну пару наручников, пристегнул руки Юджи к толстому, дугой торчавшему из земли корню. — Это называется — пренебрег, Токаджи. Практически побрезговал.

— Это называется — не воспользовался пьяным неадекватным телом.

— Что же, посиди, посмакуй свое ебаное благородство, — Идзаки потрепал его по щеке и с легкостью вскочил на ноги. — Ладно, Токаджи, пора мне, что-то я с тобой заболтался. Да… — он снова расстегнул кофр, вытащил оттуда пару пакетов и бросил их на камень рядом с Юджи, — это тебе в утешение. И дело не в жадности, толстый. Дело в принципе.

— Какое-то херовое утешение… — Юджи покосился на жемчуг, вздохнул и без всякой надежды добавил: — Лучше поцелуй.

Спина Идзаки окаменела. А через миг он уже сидел у Юджи на бедрах, сжимал коленями, гладил по лицу и целовал — с таким искренним пылом, с такой неуемной жаждой, будто мечтал об этом ничуть не меньше его. Юджи, до боли выкрутив руки, подался вперед и отвечал, пытаясь урвать все мыслимое и все несбыточное — хоть еще один сорванный вдох, хоть лишнюю секунду этой нежданной близости.

… а губы у блондинки оказались волшебными. Нежными и притягательно-красивыми — даже распухшие от их поцелуев, даже перемазанные в его, Юджи, крови.

— Как же все не вовремя… — Идзаки уперся лбом ему в лоб и на мгновение зажмурился. — Как ты не вовремя, Токаджи.

— Приходи ко мне, — выдохнул Юджи; сердце колотилось у самого горла, вставший член больно упирался в ширинку, и связно излагать мысли нихера не получалось. — Просто — приходи. Нахуй все. Придешь?

Ответа он не дождался. Идзаки, с силой оттолкнув его, поднялся, и Юджи закрыл глаза — смотреть, как блондинка уходит, не хотелось до одури. Но слушать все же пришлось: вот заработал мотор, потом взвизгнули шины, и вскоре мерный шум двигателя, постепенно удаляясь, окончательно затих где-то внизу. Юджи прислонился затылком к шершавому стволу дерева и со вздохом уставился в голубую небесную высь — в ней до самого горизонта по-прежнему не было ни облачка.

***

Тацукава соизволил явиться часа через два, хотя, согласно плану, должен был приехать гораздо раньше. Заслышав тарахтение мотора, Юджи повел плечами и попытался выпрямить спину — не получилось, все тело капитально затекло.

— Где тебя носило? — со злостью спросил он, пока Токио, который, сука, даже не выглядел виноватым, расстегивал наручники и растирал ему запястья. — Тацукава, я лишний час торчу в этом блядском лесу, а сейчас, между прочим, сезон клещей и комаров! У тебя есть прививка от энцефалита? А у меня — нет!

— Извини, — Токио широко улыбнулся. — Честно говоря, я специально тянул время, вдруг вы с Идзаки тут… в общем, ты понял. А что у тебя с лицом?

— Ничего непредвиденного, — Юджи со стоном встал на ноги и потянулся. — Черт, как же все болит!

— Да я не об этом. Оно у тебя не очень-то радостное, Юджи. А ведь у нас все получилось: первая партия доставки из «Шустрой креветки» благополучно добралась до заказчика, вторая на подходе, потерь нет, Идзума-гуми пока нейтрализована. Ну же, улыбнись! Ты придумал шикарную комбинацию. Воображаю себе лицо Идзаки, когда он поймет, что его наебали.

Юджи тоже вообразил себе лицо Идзаки и тяжко вздохнул.

— Ладно, пора убираться отсюда, — Токио хлопнул его по плечу и огляделся. — Давай поищем мопед Шуна — не пешком же он пришел — и заберем это, — он кивнул на оставленные блондинкой пакеты, по-прежнему лежавшие на камне. — Надо же, Идзаки расщедрился на подачку! Оставлю себе на память.

— Зачем тебе эта подделка? — поморщился Юджи; Токио покачал головой и запихнул жемчуг в рюкзак:

— Во-первых, эта подделка уже улика, а уликами разбрасываться глупо. Во-вторых, ты и представить не можешь, чего мне стоило отыскать за сутки сто двадцать килограмм достойной имитации. Это было самым сложным во всей операции, Юджи.

— Но ты справился, — Юджи, потирая ноющую поясницу, хмуро оглядел заросли и решил, что не полезет туда и за все золото мира; нужен Идзаки чертов мопед — пусть возвращается и ищет его сам. — Нахер, поедем на одном. Вниз-то проще, чем наверх.

Тацукава с сомнением хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Юджи уселся позади него на страшно неудобное сидение, нахлобучил шлем и всю обратную дорогу, трясясь на камнях и кочках, размышлял о том, что надежда у него, наверное, все-таки есть. Должна быть. В конце концов, блондинка без спросу позаимствовала его «Ямаху» и теперь просто обязана вернуть ее обратно.

И подумаешь, Идзаки не сказал ему «да».

Но ведь «нет» он тоже не сказал.

***

Через неделю, возвращаясь домой пасмурным пятничным вечером, Юджи увидел свою любимую «ведьму» на подземной парковке.


End file.
